


Will you be the Super to my Flash?

by Greyvers



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), superflash - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Parent AU, barry and Kara arent superheros, kara danvers step mom/mum, no powers, oc child - Freeform, step parent au, superflash as parents, superflash kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyvers/pseuds/Greyvers
Summary: Kara comes home after a long day at Catco to find her boyfriend  nowhere to be seen but his daughter is there with a huge grin and a gift for Kara.This is a Superflash proposal fic, where Barry is a single parent and has been dating Kara for 2 years and decides to get his daughter to help him ask the big question of will you marry me to Kara.





	Will you be the Super to my Flash?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agentzorel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentzorel/gifts).



> I love Superflash with my whole heart, this is the first fanfic I've ever posted even though I've shipped them since the first season of Supergirl. I hope you enjoy this fanfic, this came to me as I was watching videos on Facebook.

Trudging through the door Kara places her work bag down by the shoe rack and takes her coat off, she frowns and waits for her boyfriend to come up to her but he doesn't and Clio her boyfriend's daughter who she's come to adore and see as her own child is nowhere to be seen either. Looking down she notices that both their shoes are by the door so that means they aren't out the house. Taking her shoes off she enters further into the house she lives in with her boyfriend and his daughter. Barry asked Kara to move in with him and his daughter Clio after they had been dating for a year and Kara immediately said yes. Having the chance to wake up to her boyfriend every day and his daughter sounded like the dream. Having break fast everyday and helping Clio with her homework and dancing and singing around the house was amazing. Kara loves Clio so much and the 6 year old feels the same. Barry and Iris didn't end on bad terms far from it, but they split up when Clio was 2 and Barry got full custody and Iris moved away out of state with her boyfriend and now husband. Iris calls every week and comes to visit every 2 weeks or if she cant she'll stay longer when she visits.

Kara walks into the kitchen and is looking for signs that Barry started dinner but it appears he hasn't she's about to pull out her phone when a small body slams into her. Stumbling back Kara reacts quickly, sticking her hands out to catch the small body before she could fall.  
"Clio, sweetheart hey, are you okay?" the blonde says stroking back curly black hair that is running wild over the little girls face, small bright hazel eyes lock with blue eyes and a cheeky grin breaks out on the little girls face.  
"I'm good" she says nodding "I got a gift for you come on" the excited girl says already pulling Kara in the direction of the living room.  
"What do you mean Clio? Wheres your daddy?" Kara says looking around looking for Barry.   
"Daddy is outside" Clio says waving Kara as if to say 'it doesn't matter' Clio tugs Kara until obliges and lets the little girl drag her to sit on the sofa. When sitting Clio leans on Kara's knees with her hands and looks up smiling "Stay here, I got you a gift" she giggles running out of the room only to run back into the room to check if Kara is still sitting down, satisfied at seeing Kara sitting down smiling at her and waving when Clio pops her dead round the door frame she runs off to her bedroom.

Little feet come thumping down the stairs and Kara counts each stair the young girl jumps down then the steps it takes till curl hairy can be seen again. Walking to stand in front of Kara Clio hands her a blue bag that's filled to the brim with blue tissue paper. Staring at the bag Kara wonders if this is a prank Clio is playing on her "Will something jump out at me?" she asks holding the bag away from herself, rolling their eye's Clio pushes  it back and tells her its a gift for her and o open it. Waiting just a moment longer Kara gingerly lifts the bag closer and takes the first layer out.  
"Does daddy know about this sweetheart?" looking up and Clio is bouncing on her toes as if trying to contain her excitement "Yeah daddy knows how else would I get the gift" she giggles pushing her hair back. "Okay then" Kara smiles and starts taking the tissue paper out. "Faster come on" Clio says and Kara chuckles and starts to unwrap the gift faster.  
  


Taking the last piece of tissue paper out the bag Kara gasps as her hands slowly take a small black velvet box out of the bag and discards the bag next to her as she opens the box her eyes catching Clio kneeling down on one knee smiling so hard Kara is slightly worried her face may split in two.  
"Will you have my daddy?" she says as big tears roll down her face and Barry appears around the door frame and quickly falls down to one knee mirroring his daughter.  
"Kara Danvers, gosh what can I say? Every since you walked into me in the coffee shop and spilt coffee all over me and Clio's homework and then turned the brightest shade of red I have ever seen. You then  insisted on buying me a new drink and took Clio's homework and wrote it all out for her so she wouldn't get in trouble." he says laughing at the memory as tear welled up in his own eyes. "You then insisted you buy me a new top because mine was ruined and then had to buy something for Clio. You walked her to school with me and we talked the whole way there and you looked down at your phone after you gave me your number and realised you were late for work and ran off with the promise of dinner. Over the last two years I have never seen this beautiful little girl next to me smile as much as she has and I have never smiled so much and that's all to you. The days we spend hours singing and dancing to Disney, spend playing dress up, eating I love them all. The moments where we just sit and cuddle and even the moments where we're annoyed at each other because it means we care enough to get upset. Kara I want everything with you, I want you to become Clio's parent with me, I want our family to grow, family holidays, family pets. Kara I want them all with you, I wanted t explore the world but now I can because I have you and you've completed my world. So Kara Danvers, will you marry me?!" 

There was no hiding the big tears that ran down Kara's face like a waterfall, blue eyes welled up with so much emotion. With a sob Kara dives forward and kissing Barry Hard on the lips "Yes I'll marry you, yes a thousand times yes" she says kissing him multiply times on the lips. Barry's face breaks out into a grin as he leans back one arm still around Kara's waist he takes the box and slips the silver ring with a small diamond onto Kara's finger.  
"I love you so much" she says and Barry feels like his whole world is clicking into place "I love you too" he says kissing her again.  
They pull apart when they feel small arms wrap around them "I love you three" she says happily and Kara lifts her into a fight hug kissing all over her face and Clio giggles and squirms.  
"You, my sweetheart thank you for helping your daddy with the gift, you and daddy are the best gift of all. Thank you for letting me have your daddy" Kara says and Clio leans forward and rests her forehead against Kara's and rubs her nose against Kara's. "I want us to be a forever family, I want you around forever and you make daddy so happy" she says and Barry's heart explodes as he quickly takes a photo of the scene before him. Kara leans back and looks at Barry with one eyebrow raised. "I didn't tell her to say that I swear" he says and Kara laughs and holds her hand out to Barry.  
"Come cuddle on the floor with us, we're going to watch Disney" she giggles and Barry moves the coffee table and brings all the pillows and blankets and sets them on the floor and they all get comfortable.  
  


"I cant believe I'm going to be Kara Danvers-Allen" she says gazing at Barry while she rests her head on his shoulder as Clio dances around the room.  
"Well believe it future Mrs Danvers-Allen cause you're going to be writing that down for the rest of your life" he says kissing her gently and Kara blushes and looks over at Clio then back over to the man who owns her heart.  
"I cant wait" 

 


End file.
